La pasión de tus palabras
by Gilrasir
Summary: Pansy Parkinson es reconocida por ser la alumna más chismosa de colegio pero, husmeando en las cosas privadas de Hermione Granger se encuentra con algo... digamos... inesperado. Femslash. Oneshot. Regalo para Leyla Dniz


Este fic es un pequeño y modesto regalo para una amiga especial de esta página. **Leyla Dniz**, espero que disfrutes esta historia como yo lo hice escribiéndola.

**Gilrasir**

* * *

Pansy Parkinson era la chica más chismosa del colegio y era totalmente incapaz de perderse algún lío amoroso dentro del castillo. Incluso tenía los redaños para espiar las vidas personales de los profesores y, por supuesto, el director del colegio. Como era natural, los estudiantes que no pertenecieran a la casa de Slytherin la odiaban y era llamada "La Cotorra de Hogwarts" porque no podía mantener sus averiguaciones para ella y les contaba a todas sus amigas los chismes más candentes del momento. Ya diez veces había recibido castigos de parte de varios profesores a causa de su inevitable compulsión para meterse en la vida privada de los demás. Y, aunque aquel pasatiempo no le hubiera reportado ningún beneficio, su obsesión por hurgar en los secretos de sus compañeros y maestros no parecía tener alivio.

Un buen día, Pansy desayunaba en la mesa de Slytherin junto a un par de amigas, pensando en su próxima incursión en el mundo privado de alguien más. Revolvía sin comer su avena con leche, reflexionando, elucubrando, seleccionando su siguiente víctima. Ya había desenterrado los secretos de muchos alumnos pero había una sola persona en todo el colegio a la que no se atrevía a molestar. Y esa persona acababa de sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor, ingiriendo su desayuno con parsimonia, tranquila, indiferente de la mirada que gastaba Pansy en ella. La chica en cuestión dejó su morral a un lado y se concentró únicamente en llenar su estómago, bajo el intenso escrutinio de la chica de Slytherin.

De improviso, un par de chicos se acercaron corriendo a la chica del cabello castaño, hablándole atropelladamente acerca de algo que no debía perderse. La aludida pareció abrir mucho los ojos y, segundos más tarde, se ponía de pie y corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas, dejando su morral abandonado y entreabierto. Pansy también dilató sus párpados a tope, porque una oportunidad de oro se puso sola delante de ella. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, iba a tener la oportunidad de descubrir los sucios secretos de la intocable Hermione Granger.

Con la excusa que se sentía en la imperiosa y loable necesidad de hacer una buena obra y devolverle el morral a Granger, Pansy se olvidó de su desayuno y corrió a apoderarse del bolso para luego desaparecer del Gran Salón, exclamando cosas como "Granger, olvidaste tu morral". Pero aquella intención no estaba en la mente de una persona ávida de chismes como Pansy Parkinson. En lugar de tratar de seguir a la castaña, tomó una ruta diferente y se escondió en el baño de chicas del segundo piso. Como quien abre un cofre que contiene un fabuloso tesoro, Pansy abrió el morral, pero no halló otra cosa más que pergaminos de repuesto, libros, botellas de tinta, más libros, plumas y… ¿adivinen qué? Más libros. Parecía ser que Hermione Granger no era como el común de las chicas que estudiaban en Hogwarts, a las cuales siempre les gustaba dejar registro de sus andanzas en un diario. No, Granger era demasiado inteligente como para dejar que su vida privada estuviera escrita en alguna parte y Pansy maldijo el cerebro de la castaña por enésima vez. Había una razón por la cual nunca pudo sonsacar nada de ella, y esa razón Pansy la estaba contemplando en esos precisos segundos.

Hizo una segunda revisión, más a fondo que la anterior y, para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta que uno de los libros tenía unos pergaminos ocultos entre las páginas y Pansy no dudó en extraerlos de su sitio. Los guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y salió del baño, en dirección al Gran Salón y dejó el morral en su lugar, aduciendo que no había podido encontrar a Granger. Pero ninguno de los presentes en la monumental sala sabía de los pergaminos ocultos en el bolsillo de la túnica de Pansy. Ella regresó a su puesto, pero sus amigas ya no estaban allí. Agradeciendo la soledad, Pansy sacó uno de los pergaminos y leyó las palabras allí escritas, esperando hallar alguna sucia confesión acerca de algún chico búlgaro. Pero no había nada de eso en el pergamino, nada que hablara de un buscador famoso o alguna confesión sexual hacia ese personaje tan odioso. Más bien, eran palabras que parecían referirse a una mujer cuyo nombre no mencionaba. El instinto de Pansy se puso en alerta, pues podría estar ante el mayor chisme que jamás escuchó en toda su vida.

"Hermione Granger es lesbiana" se dijo Pansy, imaginando las caras de horror de sus amigos y los profesores al enterarse de la noticia. Sonriendo de malignidad pura, Pansy se sumergió en el pergamino y leyó con más detalle las palabras de Hermione.

_Querida mía._

_Aunque contemple el paisaje más hermoso de la Tierra, nunca podrá igualar la luz de tus ojos, la suavidad de tus mejillas y el sabor de tus labios. Aunque no conozca nada de eso, sé que eso es verdad, mi corazón me lo dice con mayor claridad que mi cabeza. No puedo pensar cada vez que te veo, mi mente se diluye en un caldo de colores sin sentido cada vez que tus ojos me miran. Es extraño, lo sé, pero mis sentimientos están hablando por mí, y no tengo control sobre mi corazón, y jamás lo tendré y nunca desearé tenerlo. Ansío poder tenerte en mis brazos, sentir tu cálida piel rozando la mía y besarte hasta quedarme sin aliento. No sé si esto sea amor, no sé si está bien sentir lo que siento por ti, pero hay algo en mi pecho que me impele a amarte con la fuerza de mil huracanes, con la dulzura de un caldero lleno a rebosar de miel y con una pasión rayando en el delirio. Nada me gustaría más que tú fueses mía y yo ser completamente tuya y de nadie más, hacerte mía en un jardín de flores y fundirme con tu piel y con tu corazón, que palpiten al mismo ritmo, perderme en tu cuerpo y no salir de allí en toda una noche. Espero que mis deseos se cumplan y que me des eso que tanto anhelo._

Pansy, al terminar de leer, en lugar de sentirse como si estuviera leyendo el mejor de los chismes, se sintió profundamente conmocionada, como si las palabras que acababa de leer estuviesen dirigidas especialmente a ella. Sintió su corazón latir más de prisa, su respiración descontrolarse y sus pupilas dilatarse, completamente olvidada de los chismes. No podía creer que la fría Hermione Granger pudiera ser capaz de escribir algo tan hermoso y apasionado; Pansy creía que, por definición, una persona tan inteligente como la castaña no podía sentir tal clase de emociones. Pero estaba rotundamente equivocada. Pansy se puso de pie lentamente, guardando el pergamino en su bolsillo y sacando otro, caminando en dirección incierta, ocupada en las palabras de Granger, las cuales eran más dulces que las anteriores.

_Quisiera ser una mariposa para probar la miel de tu flor secreta y saborearla hasta el fin de los tiempos. Quisiera ser un picaflor para entrar por tu ventana y depositar un beso en tus expectantes labios y recitarte cantos de amor para alegrarte el día. Cómo me gustaría tomarte en mis brazos y en alas de deseo llevarte hasta el cielo y hacerte el amor en medio de las nubes y que nuestras pieles sean bendecidas por la luz de la luna llena. Quiero que conozcas la verdadera naturaleza del amor y de la pasión, navegar en las aguas del delirio y encallar en la isla de los placeres. Espero poder cumplir con tus fantasías y que tú puedes realizar las mías._

Pansy no tenía ni la más leve idea de adónde la conducían sus pies; lo único que podía asegurar era que estaba subiendo escaleras a causa de la falta de aire; aunque también podía estar sin aliento debido a lo que estaba leyendo. Cuando Pansy miró a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que estaba en el séptimo piso. ¿Tan divorciada de la realidad se encontraba? ¿Era tan absorbente y apasionada la lectura? La morena guardó el segundo pergamino y sacó el tercero y último pergamino. Pansy no podía esperar a leer los románticos pensamientos de Hermione Granger y se preguntó a quién iban dirigidas esas palabras.

_Tuve un sueño anoche, un sueño que me hizo despertar entre sábanas húmedas, un sueño que me desquició de placer; cómo me gustaría que fuese real. Quizá si te lo cuento podrás darme una oportunidad de amarte hasta consumirnos en llamas._

_Soñé que yo estaba durmiendo en mi cama, tranquila, apacible. Pero alguien me despertó y destapó mis sábanas y yo me sentí como si alguien me estuviese desnudando, de una forma tan amorosa que no me importó despertarme. Unos ojos me observaban, brillando con un deseo indescifrable. Sentí unas manos suaves como porcelana acariciar mi piel y quitar mi ropa interior con suavidad, con sutileza. Mis pechos estaban ardiendo, alguien me los estaba tocando, pero sentía algo más, algo que estaba incendiando mi interior y me di cuenta que una cabeza se asomaba en medio de mis piernas, regando un incendio en lo más profundo de mi intimidad. Me estaba volviendo loca, estaba ardiendo, estaba perdiendo el conocimiento y la razón, pero no me importó. Y, momentos después, mi cuerpo entero estalló en llamas, como un fénix que estuviera muriendo, yo mismo me sentía morir mientras unos brazos me abrazaban pese al fuego que consumía mi piel. Y, renací de mis cenizas, miraba los ojos de la persona que dio tan de lleno en los deseos de mi corazón y supe que sería la persona a la que amaría el resto de mi vida, sin dudarlo, sin cuartel y sin miedo._

Pansy sintió una conmoción superior a la anterior. Sudaba intensamente, y no a causa de su intensa caminata, sino por las ardientes y apasionadas palabras de Hermione. La morena lucía como si estuviera sufriendo un infarto, pero su corazón se sentía más vivo que nunca y, cada vez que releía las palabras de Hermione, una sonrisa involuntaria aparecía en su cara. No se dio cuenta que pasaba frente a la Sala Multipropósito, inclinada sobre el pergamino, concentrada en nada más que las palabras de la castaña, hasta que una voz hizo saltar a Pansy del susto.

El pergamino cayó al suelo.

Hermione Granger estaba de pie, ligeramente inclinada hacia la pared, apoyada en ésta con su brazo izquierdo y sus piernas cruzadas. Miraba a Pansy Parkinson con ojos penetrantes y levemente cerrados, su cabello castaño caía en amplias ondas sobre su pecho y su otra mano la tenía puesta sobre su pierna derecha, casi como si tuviese la intención de levantarse la falda. El cuello de su blusa lo tenía desabrochado y mostraba una sonrisa coqueta. Sus intenciones estaban más que claras.

Pansy supo, en ese instante, a quién estaban dedicadas las palabras en los pergaminos que robó del morral de la chica que se le estaba insinuando frente a ella. La promesa de un excelente chisme se derritió: Pansy estaba emocionada por saber que alguien sentía cosas tan intensas por ella, aunque fuese otra chica que más encima era su enemiga número uno. En segundos, cualquier sentimiento de animosidad desapareció de un plumazo.

Hermione tomó la iniciativa y salvó la distancia entre ella y Pansy de a poco, contoneándose sensualmente, provocando a la morena, quien no podía oponer resistencia… y no quería hacerlo tampoco. Pansy tenía curiosidad en sentir todo lo que la castaña puso en palabras y se dejó conducir al interior de la Sala Multipropósito, la cual se cerró tras ellas, y un silencio premonitorio se hizo en la estancia.

La habitación era amplia, con un suelo de madera y techo abovedado, cubierto de estrellas. Se trataba del mismo encantamiento que reinaba en el Gran Salón y la luna se asomaba por uno de los extremos del techo, tiñendo de plateado los muebles, las cortinas y la cama, la cual estaba cubierta con un dosel de color rojo con bordes dorados y sábanas verdes bordadas en plata. Era la perfecta fusión entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Hermione condujo a Pansy hacia la cama y la morena se sentó en ella, jalando suavemente a la castaña de forma que ella cayera sobre sus piernas.

-Hermosas palabras –dijo Pansy al oído de Hermione. Acariciaba su cabello enredando las hebras de éste entre sus trémulos dedos-. Me dan ganas de actuar sobre tus deseos.

Hermione no dijo nada. Envolvió el cuello de Pansy con sus brazos y, sin siquiera pensarlo, la besó dulcemente, no atreviéndose a respirar, masajeando con sus labios los de la morena, cerrando los ojos, abandonándose, sus pieles comenzando a calentarse. Para cuando ambas abrieron los ojos, Pansy estaba recostada sobre la cama, su cabello aromático derramándose sobre las sábanas y Hermione apartaba la blusa de Pansy a un lado, acariciando su vientre con las palmas de sus manos, escuchando los leves gemidos de la mujer debajo de ella. Minutos pasaron lentamente y, como por arte de magia, el sostén oscuro de Pansy yacía olvidado sobre las sábanas y Hermione acariciaba los pechos de la morena tanto con sus manos como con sus labios, sintiendo la mano de Pansy tomar su cabeza, como diciendo que no se detuviera. En ese instante, las palabras de Hermione tomaron forma, porque sentía que sus pechos se estaban quemando con las caricias de la castaña.

Pansy no pudo darse cuenta en qué momento su falda escapó de su cuerpo ni en qué instante Hermione removió sus pantaletas negras de encaje, quedando desnuda frente a los ojos de la castaña, quien la miraba con un intenso y sincero deseo fulgurando en sus ojos del color de la miel. La castaña también se desvistió, lenta y deliberadamente, siempre mirando fijo a los ojos de Pansy, ladeando la cabeza mientras se deshacía de su ropa interior de un rojo intenso de una forma tan provocativa que la morena no podía esperar a que la hiciese suya, quería sentir lo que Hermione puso en palabras. La castaña se derrumbó encima de Pansy, besándola con más ímpetu que antes, abrazándola con firmeza y acariciando su suave cabello negro como la noche. Pero la morena necesitaba, y con urgencia y desesperación el placer que leyó hace menos de diez minutos atrás, y Hermione supo ver su necesidad en sus ojos.

Pansy vio cómo la cabeza de Hermione se hundía en medio de sus piernas… después todo fue delirio total. Su mundo se puso de cabeza, todo daba vueltas alrededor de ambas chicas, ella tomaba la cabeza de la castaña para que se hundiera aún más en su secreta intimidad, la secreta flor de la que Hermione estaba bebiendo una miel embriagadora y, a cambio, ella parecía diseminar lava candente en el interior de Pansy, haciendo que ella se estremeciera y gimiera y respirara más rápidamente. Pronto, la sensación fue tan insoportable que Pansy sintió que sus brazos se movían solos hacia sus pechos, tomándolos y apretándolos con firmeza y sintió su espalda arquearse violentamente gracias al excitante recorrido que Hermione realizaba en su rincón más secreto e íntimo.

Y los minutos se transformaron en horas.

Pansy gemía fuerte, casi gritaba. Se sentía ingrávida, no podía sentir las sábanas debajo de ella, era lo más parecido a estar en las nubes. Hermione ahora estaba recostada a su lado, besándola con una pasión rayana en la locura, jugando con la lengua de la morena, jugando con fuego, mientras con su mano derecha hacía otro juego más secreto, más apasionado, un juego que hacía que a Pansy le faltara cada vez más al aire. Hermione tocaba su intimidad con una sensibilidad y sutileza que causaba cosquillas masivas en el cuerpo de la morena y la castaña entraba y salía de su interior lentamente, tan lento que era delicioso. Pansy no podía aguantar más y, en un segundo que se congeló en el tiempo, en un estallido de ardiente placer y en un éxtasis que detuvo su corazón, la morena supo que estaba en el limbo, en un lugar perdido entre el cielo y el infierno.

Un grito tras otro fue lo primero que escuchó Pansy al abrir los ojos. Respiraba como si jamás lo hubiese hecho en su vida, agradeciendo cada bocanada de aire que ingresaba a sus pulmones, su corazón latía como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera. Era como volver a nacer. Y vio a Hermione y sus hermosos ojos, su hermoso cabello, su hermosa sonrisa y su hermoso cuerpo. Y Pansy supo que nada de lo que ocurrió fue un sueño; simplemente, fueron unas palabras apasionadas que se hicieron realidad. Hermione acercó un dedo a la boca de la morena, sonriendo.

-Bebe un poco de tu miel –dijo en un sensual susurro.

Pansy tomó la mano de Hermione por la muñeca y se llevó el dedo índice de la castaña a su boca, probando por primera vez el sabor de su feminidad. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose sólo en la sensación que invadía su lengua, mientras Hermione la abrazaba.

-¿Te gusta?

-Mucho –dijo Pansy, abriendo los ojos, tomando las mejillas de Hermione y besándola una vez más, descubriendo que los labios de la castaña tenían el mismo sabor a mujer, a feminidad, a pasión y amor profundos. Pansy olvidó por completo su propósito original; era la primera vez que su afición por los chismes le daba un dividendo positivo y, mientras besaba dulcemente a Hermione, se prometió no husmear en la vida de nadie más, porque la chica con la cual acababa de hacer el amor tenía un océano de secretos ocultos en su corazón… y algo le decía a Pansy que Hermione iba a compartir todos y cada uno de ellos con ella.


End file.
